Because we're Fairy tail
by angel ninja cat
Summary: Just another fairy tail adventure I will update when I can and enjoy


Because we're Fairy tail

All rights go to Hiro Mashima

Chapter One:

Lucy's POV:

It was warm out that day and a new girl was starting her name was Hannah and she had the whitest hair I had ever seen like snow and she had stunning blue eyes. She was very shy and had the same magic as Mira, weird huh, and she wore a sliver sundress. She was cute and was only 13.

I remember she strode into the guild hall with a bright smile and her first words she had said to us were:

"Oh my god is that Salamander!?" She cried as Natsu wrestled Gray to the ground. He got up and looked confused.

"Uh yeah I'm Natsu and you are?" He had asked.

"I'm Hannah and I wanna join Fairy tail!" She said to us with so much joy.

Later on after we got her sorted into the guild I suggested she stay with me for a while until she got sorted. She was busy so I decided to go ahead and see her when she was done looking around.

Hannah's POV:

I was fascinated by Fairy tail and eventually left and took a shortcut through the park and then I saw something glimmering on the floor and when I looked closure I saw it was one of Lucy's celestial spirit keys I wasn't sure which it was so I grabbed it and was about to head off when I heard footsteps. I hid in a bush. (So cliché I know)

The person who owned the footsteps was a man with blonde spiked hair and one earring dangling. He bared the mark of another guild I wasn't familiar with. He looked mad. He kicked the ground and growled.

"God damn it I thought it landed here and now I'm in for it, I've gotta find it or I'm as good as dead" He mumbled to himself.

"They'll tell me there isn't room for weakling like you Sting Eucliffe, is what they'll tell me if I go back empty handed." He growled and stormed off.

I then ran as fast as my legs could carry me back to Lucy's. When I got inside her house I threw myself onto her sofa gasping for breath. She stared at me like I was mad or something.

"You ok?" She asked me.

"I found… your key… here you… go" I gave her the key finally regaining my breath. She stared at it like it was her treasure.

"Thank you for finding Scorpio for me" She smiled at me and after that I fell asleep.

When I awoke Lucy was packing a little bag. I was very confused and what was going on was she already kicking me out onto the street?

"Hey I'm heading to the park for a relaxing day and Natsu's coming with us cool right?" She said to me grinning.

"Awesome!" I replied and after I cleaned myself up we left and arrived in ten minutes.

Lucy's POV:

When we arrived I could see Natsu sat on the grass waiting. I waved to him and Hannah did the same.

"Hey Natsu what's up?" I asked and he gave me thumbs up. We sat next to him and Hannah spoke.

"I need to tell you about something that happened last night when I found your key" She looked serious so me and Natsu sat up straight and listened but right before she could talk a red exceed with a waist coat came over to us grinning.

"Hi I'm Lector and I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys?" He asked nicely

We all nodded in agreement. I was curious about one thing though.

"Hey do you have a partner like human partner?" I asked.

"No it's just me for now I guess" He told us.

Hannah then continued her story and explained it all to us and Natsu spoke before I could.

"Did you find out which guild he went to?" He asked Hannah curiosity in his voice.

"He said something like Sabertooth and I believe his name was Sting Eucliffe and he wanted Lucy's key for some reason." Hannah told us and Natsu growled at the names.

After a while of talking we decided to camp out in the park with Lector for some reason he liked the outside maybe it was a cat thing. Everything was perfect until we heard that arrogant voice.

"I see the fairies are busy at work"

I whirled around to see Sting grinning down at us. Natsu set his hands ablaze and was about to attack Sting when Lector jumped into Sting's arms yelling as he flew to him.

"STING I MISSED YOU!" Lector yelled.

"I did too and thanks for the information pal now I know all about Hannah so there's now surprises heading at me anytime soon." Sting spoke.

"Sting is your partner Lector?" Hannah yelled surprise in her voice.

_**That's the first chapter for you guys hope you enjoyed it I will update soon.**_


End file.
